Home is where I want to be
by Sarah d'Emeraude
Summary: [Spoilers Avengers] Que se serait-il passé si Pepper avait répondu à l'appel de Tony pendant que ce dernier amenait le missile vers le ciel de New York ? Et, le retour du héros hors caméras, comment s'est-il passé ? One Shot, qui peut se transformer en Two Shots si les lecteurs le désirent :) !
1. Chapter 1

**Bijour bijour ! **

**Alors me revoilà pour un nouvel OS ! Je vous explique, pour certains je vous en avais déjà parlé de ce petit truc dont j'avais l'idée, en résumé d'écrire sur l'éventualité que Pepper ait répondu au téléphone dans Avengers lorsque Tony l'appelle. **

**Alors déjà, j'ai eu un premier dilemme : "je poste ici, ou sur le forum Avengers?" mais ayant fait un petit tour là-bas j'ai constaté qu'ils ne sont pas super fan du Pepperony hein... et le Loki/Stark je suis pas fan non plus xD (pourquoi tout le monde veut les caser?!) donc j'ai décidé de faire profiter plutôt des fans du couple ;) ! **

**Second dilemme : je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite de mon chapitre :(. J'ai beau me relire depuis une semaine, je n'arrive vraiment pas à arranger la chose. Ensuite, j'ai décidé de couper là pour la "fin" de cet OS, sur une petite note Pepperony et humoristique. Mais si vous aimez quand même et que vous avez envie, j'avais écrit au cas où une petite suite qui en gros traite de la réaction des Avengers en apprenant que Tony a une relation avec Pepper et ce depuis déjà quelques temps, ce qu'ils pensaient impossible en connaissant Stark... Mais étant donné que ce n'est pas vraiment Iron man les Avengers, ben j'hésitais à mettre le tout d'un seul coup, je voulais votre avis en premier.**

**Purée qu'est-ce que je parle. Bon allez cette fois je vous laisse à votre lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me donner des avis et surtout des conseils ! J'aimerais beaucoup améliorer mon écriture et tout conseil de votre part est le bienvenue pour y arriver :) !**

**PS : Un de mes lecteurs/revieweur qui a mis comme pseudonyme _J_**_**arvis **_**sur la review****m'a demandé d'écrire la scène de la douche dans Iron Man 3 (spoilers pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu ^^). Je tiens à lui faire passer comme message que j'y ai bien réfléchi, et après mes examens il est trèèèès probable que j'écrive ladite scène ;) ! Un M, ça te/vous tente?**

* * *

Pepper se tenait là, en alerte et le cœur battant, les yeux rivés à cet écran qui déversait des images en direct du combat des Avengers dans les rues de New York. Elle était dans le jet privé de Stark Industries qui volait en direction de la tour Stark, entouré de quelques membres du personnel qui étaient eux aussi suspendus à l'écran de télévision. Tous savaient que c'était leur patron qui se battait contre les envahisseurs qui voulaient prendre possession de la Terre, tous savaient aussi parfaitement à quel point leur supérieure, assise sur un fauteuil à quelques centimètres de l'écran tenait à Tony Stark. Lorsqu'ils virent tous avec effroi Iron man se diriger sans hésitations vers le missile nucléaire qui fonçait sur New York, Pepper attrapa l'accoudoir entre ses doigts tremblants et le serra fort, si fort que ses articulations en devinrent blanches.

Son cœur s'accéléra, sa respiration s'emballa et des milliers de pensées confuses traversèrent sa tête. Elle réfléchissait à toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à son amant à cet instant, alors qu'il dirigeait le missile nucléaire vers le ciel d'où sortaient des dizaines de créatures prêtes à le tuer et à éradiquer la race humaine. Elle le voyait progresser dans le ciel, les secondes semblaient s'accélérer au même rythme que son cœur prêt à exploser tant il était douloureux. Elle repensa ensuite à tous les moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, à tous les moments qu'ils ne pourraient jamais partager et elle réprima un sanglot à cette possibilité. Elle fut alors tirée brutalement de sa bulle par une main sur son épaule, et relevant les yeux lentement elle tomba sur la main de son assistante qui lui tendait quelque chose.

_ Vous avez un appel de Monsieur Stark, murmura simplement la jeune femme d'une voix inquiète.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Pepper pour prendre fébrilement le cellulaire en manquant de le faire tomber tant elle était nerveuse, et elle glissa son pouce sur l'écran pour prendre l'appel. Elle ne le remarqua pas, mais ses collègues se reculèrent au fond de l'habitacle pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité, sachant très bien qu'elle en aurait grand besoin.

_ Allo ? Fit-elle en portant le téléphone à son oreille d'une main qui tremblait légèrement.

_ Hey Pepper ! Comment ça va ? C'était comment Manhattan ? Demanda son interlocuteur d'un ton enjoué.

Elle resta inédite quelques secondes. Elle n'avait pas entendu la voix grave et rassurant de Tony depuis leur soirée à la tour Stark, et il semblait à cet instant totalement détendu, comme s'il n'était pas en train de risquer sa vie pour la énième fois depuis qu'il était Iron Man. La jeune PDG de Stark Industries avait l'impression de ne pas parler à la personne qui fonçait en ce moment même vers sa mort filmée par des centaines de caméras tant il semblait détaché.

_ Je… Bafouilla-t-elle. Tony, oh mon Dieu je vais te tuer !

Elle avait laissé parler son cœur et son émotion à cet instant et sa voix s'était avérée légèrement plus aigüe que d'habitude tant elle était inquiète et impuissante face à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

_ Et bien je suis un peu occupé à sauver le monde pour le moment chérie, répondit le super héros, mais si tu veux on pourra en parler autour d'un dîner. Ça te dit une omelette ? C'est moi qui régale, et je te promets même d'essayer de ne pas faire flamber la cuisine.

Les yeux de Pepper étaient rivés sur la télévision durant leur conversation, ne perdant pas une miette du spectacle. Elle posa sa main sur l'écran, cherchant vainement à obtenir plus qu'un simple contact vocal qui ne durerait malheureusement pas.

_ Tony…

_ Je sais Pepper, la coupa nerveusement le génie. 12%, ce n'était pas très correct à la vue de toutes ces années où tu as pris soin de moi les lendemains de cuite. J'aurais dû t'accorder au moins… 27% du mérite. Quoi, 27% c'est déjà mieux non ?

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire nerveux, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds. Tony était et resterait Tony, quelle que soit la situation, et quelque part, cela lui faisait du bien de savoir qu'il avait encore assez de force et de résignation pour faire de l'humour. Cependant elle le connaissait bien et elle pouvait par conséquent détecter de l'inquiétude dans son timbre de voix. Elle se sentait si impuissante à cet instant, elle voulait à tout prix faire quelque chose pour pouvoir le rassurer, lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'elle l'attendrait à la maison comme tous les soirs mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Sa gorge se serra et sa respiration se fit plus difficile tandis qu'il pénétrait dans le vortex, disparaissant à ses yeux.

_ Tony ? S'écria-t-elle tout de suite. Tony tu m'entends ?

Il ne fut pas long à répondre, devant sûrement sentir la tension qui la prenait.

_ Je suis encore là Pepper. Je dois avouer que ça vaut le voyage, c'est un spectacle qu'on ne voit pas tous les jours.

_ Tony, sors de là, murmura-t-elle la gorge nouée par l'émotion, sentant ses yeux se remplir de larmes qu'elle avait du mal à réfréner.

La ligne grésilla, lui indiquant que la communication commençait à devenir difficile.

_ Tony je t'en prie, fit-elle une nouvelle fois d'une voix cassée, sors de ce vortex. Lâche ce missile, reviens, la ville est sauve, s'il te plaît reviens…

Il y eut quelques secondes pensantes remplies par le seul grésillement de la ligne, avant que d'une voix lointaine et entrecoupée de parasites le génie ne murmure :

_ Pepper ? Je crois… Je crois que je vais être en retard pour le dîner.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais la tonalité du téléphone la coupa. Elle resta de longues secondes ainsi, tétanisée, les yeux rivés sur le vortex qui se refermait lentement en engloutissant l'homme qu'elle aimait et à qui elle n'avait jamais réellement avoué ses sentiments de peur de le voir fuir. Et à présent, c'était avec ce regret qu'elle l'avait perdu, la dernière phrase du milliardaire résonnant en boucle dans sa tête.

_ Mademoiselle Potts ?

Elle releva ses yeux humides vers l'homme qui venait de la héler, et ce dernier continua d'un ton incertain :

_ Est-ce que vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

Oui elle avait besoin de quelque chose. Ou plus précisément, de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais voir, serrer dans ses bras, embrasser, enguirlander pour une raison ou une autre. Quelqu'un auprès de qui elle ne pourrait plus jamais se réveiller le matin. Pepper regarda par la fenêtre, détournant le regard de l'écran de télévision pour ravaler ses larmes. Tout s'était passé si vite, elle n'avait pratiquement pas eu le temps de réaliser ce qui venait se passer. Elle se sentait aussi affreusement coupable ; après tout n'était-ce pas elle qui avait poussé Tony à se joindre aux Avengers alors que ce dernier avait décliné ? La culpabilité lui tordait le ventre et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait lâché son téléphone lorsqu'il tomba sur le plancher du jet avec un bruit sourd.

_ Regardez !

Pepper tourna aussitôt son regard vers l'écran ignorant par ailleurs la question inutile qu'on lui avait posé, et plissa les paupières pour apercevoir ce qui semblait être une forme tombant du cratère qui se refermait dans le ciel. Un espoir fugace la traversa alors. Se pourrait-il que Tony ait eu le temps de sortir du vortex ?

_ Il semble inconscient, fit remarquer l'assistante de Pepper. Il tombe beaucoup trop vite.

La jeune femme se leva malgré ses jambes flageolantes et demanda à l'intention du pilote :

_ Dans combien de temps serons-nous à New York ?

Il tourna la tête vers elle.

_ Nous devrions y être dans approximativement 10 minutes, madame.

Que s'était-il passé pendant ces quelques longues secondes de coupure entre leur appel et le moment où Iron Man avait été expulsé du vortex ? Pepper fixait la forme sombre qui fonçait à toute allure vers la ville, priant pour qu'il ne s'écrase pas sur le sol.

_ Accélérez ! Fit-elle d'une voix ferme.

_ Bien madame, répondit le chauffeur qui ne souhaitait pas contrarier la jeune femme. Cependant, nous ne savons pas si nous avons l'autorisation de la ville de New York pour atterrir sur les lieux…

Reprenant de la contenance, Pepper se pencha pour s'emparer de son BlackBerry sur le sol et composa un numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur, portant le cellulaire à son oreille.

_ Allo Jarvis ?

_ Oui mademoiselle Potts ? Répondit l'IA d'une voix neutre comme à son habitude.

Pepper jeta de nouveau un œil à l'écran où la situation n'avait pas changée, la descente vertigineuse de Stark continuant filmée par la presse mondiale.

_ Jarvis s'il-te-plaît dis-moi que Tony est vivant.

_ J'ai perdu le contact avec monsieur Stark il y a exactement une minute et 17 secondes. Je n'ai plus accès à la Mark 7 et aux signes vitaux de monsieur Stark depuis lors.

La jeune femme passa une main dans ses cheveux, les tirant en arrière en plissant les paupières.

_ Jarvis, est-ce que j'ai l'autorisation d'atterrir sur la tour Stark avec le Jet ?

_ Techniquement mademoiselle Potts vous n'avez pas l'autorisation d'atterrir dans la ville de New York tant qu'elle est assiégée et sous la protection des Avengers…

Elle se tourna vers les membres du personnel présents à ses côtés. Tous étaient accrochés à ses lèvres, attendant un ordre ou un signe de sa part, prêts à agir en conséquence. Et pour une des premières fois de sa vie, Pepper Potts allait désobéir aux ordres de ses supérieurs hiérarchiques.

_ Continuez vers New York, dit-elle d'une voix claire sans la moindre once d'hésitation. Atterrissez sur la plateforme de la tour Stark.

Elle prêta de nouveau attention à la télévision où la caméra du journaliste zoomait à présent sur Hulk qui escaladait les pans d'un des gratte ciels de New York, prêt à attraper Iron Man qui descendait à une vitesse vertigineuse.

_ Allez Banner, souffla Pepper pour elle-même, le téléphone toujours collé à l'oreille.

Puis elle s'adressa à Jarvis d'une voix plus forte.

_ Jarvis, toujours aucuns signes de la part de la Mark 7 ?

_ Aucun malheureusement.

_ Tiens moi au courant, d'accord ?

_ Bien Mademoiselle Potts.

Elle tourna la tête vers les hublots, regardant à travers les nuages blancs y apercevant les bâtiments de New York qui se rapprochaient à vue d'œil. Elle pouvait lire le mot « STARK » se détachant en grosses lettres sur la face du bâtiment qu'elle cherchait et celui vers lequel se dirigeait le Jet privé à vive allure.

_ Atterrissez où vous pouvez, dit-elle au pilote. Faites attention aux personnes sur le toit.

D'où elle était, elle voyait des silhouettes sur le toit de l'entreprise et même si elle n'était pas habilitée pour tout savoir à propos des Avengers elle savait reconnaître des super héros quand elle en voyait, peut-être aussi parce qu'elle vivait pratiquement avec l'un d'entre eux.

_ Bien madame.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard seulement le Jet se posait sur le toit de la tour Stark et Pepper posa le pied à terre, se précipitant vers l'ascenseur en faisant claquer ses talons. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la cage de fer au niveau de la pièce à vivre principale, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec le Dr. Selvig et Natasha qui étaient déjà sur place, eux-aussi descendus pour attendre le reste de l'équipe. Les deux femmes ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis la bataille d'Iron Man et War Machine contre les drones de Justin Hammer où Pepper avait appris dans le même temps la véritable identité de Natasha, aussi aucune d'entre elles n'avaient réfléchi à comment se comporter l'une envers l'autre lors d'une éventuelle future rencontre. Cependant à la vue des circonstances, Pepper ne s'embarrassa pas de formalités inutiles en adressant la parole à l'agent du S.H.I.E.L.D.

_ Natasha, où est Tony ? S'exclama-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans ceux de la veuve noire.

_ Je n'ai pas de nouvelles pour le moment, je suis désolée.

L'agent Roumanoff scruta la jeune blonde qui passa nerveusement une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles sans rien dire. Elle l'avait longtemps observée déjà lors de son infiltration chez Stark Industries et la première chose qui l'avait époustouflée chez elle était la capacité de Pepper à rester professionnelle et calme auprès d'un homme tel que Tony Stark. Elle avait été d'autant plus surprise lorsqu'elle avait assisté à leurs joutes verbales qui démontraient malgré elles l'attachement qu'ils se portaient mutuellement sans jamais se l'avouer. Et à la lueur qu'elle observait dans les yeux de Pepper à cet instant, Natasha eut la confirmation qu'il y avait bien plus qu'un simple attachement entre ces deux-là. Restait à savoir s'ils se l'étaient enfin avoués ou s'ils continuaient à faire comme elle et Clint à nier l'inévitable.

Elle fut coupée de ses pensées par la voix de Jarvis qui s'éleva dans la pièce, hélant Pepper qui sursauta.

_ Mademoiselle Potts ?

_ Oui Jarvis ? Répondit aussitôt la concernée sur le qui-vive.

_ J'ai retrouvé la liaison avec la Mark 7. Monsieur Stark va bien, il est en route vers la tour à cet instant même.

Pepper poussa un soupir de soulagement, sentant ses jambes flageoler sous le coup de l'émotion et de toute la tension accumulée depuis le début de cette histoire qui se relâchait d'un seul coup. Erik Selvig eut le réflexe de lui approcher une chaise sur laquelle elle s'assit lentement en le remerciant du regard.

_ Nous n'avons pas été présentés, intervint Erik en tendant la main à l'intention de Pepper une fois qu'elle eut repris quelque peu ses esprits. Je suis le Dr Erik Selvig.

_ Enchantée, désolée pour cette première impression un peu désastreuse s'excusa Pepper en serrant sa main. Je suis Pepper Potts, PDG de Stark Industries et anciennement assistante d'Anthony Stark.

Erik hocha la tête, semblant situer les paroles de la jeune femme.

_ J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous et c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Mademoiselle Potts.

Avec son habituelle empathie, Pepper prit soin de proposer des boissons à ses invités qui déclinèrent tous deux poliment. En attendant l'arrivée de l'autre partie de la troupe, Natasha tira une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté de la jeune femme en se raclant la gorge. Elle n'avait jamais réellement été forte avec les excuses ou tout ce qui s'y rapprochait, cependant elle ressentait le besoin à cet instant de parler à Pepper de ce qui s'était passé quelques semaines auparavant.

_ Pepper ?

La jeune blonde releva les yeux vers elle.

_ Je tenais à… parler de ce qui s'est passé lorsque j'étais sous couverture. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû aller aussi loin dans mon rôle, commença-t-elle en faisant allusion à ce qui s'était passé lors de la soirée d'anniversaire où elle avait outrageusement provoqué le milliardaire.

_ Natasha, la coupa Pepper en posant une main sur le genou de l'agent. Ça fait maintenant plus de 12 ans que je suis au service de Tony. J'ai vécu des dizaines de moments de la sorte.

La discussion entre les deux femmes était maladroite, elles venaient de deux mondes différents et leurs caractères étaient tout aussi opposés que leurs modes de vie. Cependant elles n'étaient pas ennemies et chacune d'elle était prête à faire un effort pour une bonne entente. Cependant elles n'eurent pas le temps de s'étendre sur le sujet, le tintement de l'ascenseur les coupa. Elles tournèrent aussitôt les yeux vers la cage de fer d'où sortaient le Dr Banner, Steve Rogers, Thor et Hawkeye.

_ Où est Tony ? S'enquit Pepper en se levant pour aller à leur rencontre.

Le Capitaine la détailla d'un air surpris. Jamais encore il n'avait rencontré la jeune femme, et c'est avec un ton légèrement hésitant qu'il répondit, ne sachant si elle était autorisée à se trouver ici présentement.

_ Stark arrive avec son armure.

En effet quelques secondes plus tard, un bruit sourd se fit entendre et tous se retournèrent pour apercevoir Iron Man qui s'était posé sur la plateforme d'atterrissage de sa tour. Tout aussi rapidement, les pinces de fer s'afférèrent à lui retirer son armure tandis qu'il avançait à l'encontre de ses amis. Le milliardaire boitait légèrement, des taches de sang maculaient ses vêtements de part et d'autres et de ce que l'on pouvait apercevoir de son armure elle était en très mauvais état. Pepper s'avança lentement d'un pas hésitant à l'encontre de son amant, et tandis que Steve et Barton s'apprêtaient à faire de même, Natasha les retint.

_ Laissez-la y aller en premier, murmura-t-elle.

Les hommes restèrent pensifs en observant la jeune PDG de Stark Industries s'approcher du milliardaire. Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient entendu parler de Pepper, Tony était en fait resté très vague sur sa vie en dehors d'Iron Man et c'était précisément à cet instant qu'ils s'en rendaient tous compte. Bien sûr ils avaient entendu parler des frasques du playboy à travers la presse, des apparitions publiques et controversées qu'il faisait pratiquement à chaque fois, mais jamais ils n'avaient entendu quoi que ce soit à propos de Pepper Potts si ce n'était qu'elle était récemment devenue PDG de Stark Industries après avoir passé plus de 10 ans au service du génie en tant qu'assistante. Tous l'avaient jugé sur l'homme arrogant qu'il était, spécialement Rogers, et tous s'étaient trouvés abasourdis devant le sacrifice que Tony avait été prêt à faire quelques minutes auparavant pour la ville de New York et ses milliers d'habitants.

Deux d'entre eux s'en voulaient particulièrement de l'avoir jugé si hâtivement ; l'agent Barton et l'agent Roumanoff. Après le rapport que Natasha avait fait sur Tony Stark, celui-ci s'était senti mis à l'écart, et c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait tant hésité à rejoindre les Avengers. Bien sûr Tony Stark était arrogant, et il avait plein de défauts plus énervants les uns que les autres, mais il avait fait preuve d'un courage que beaucoup de personnes n'auraient pas eu en ces circonstances. Quant à Barton, il n'avait pas beaucoup participé aux combats auprès des Avengers étant corrompu par Loki, cependant il se souvenait avoir eu des aprioris à propos de Tony Stark dès qu'il avait appris que celui-ci se joindrait à eux. Barton aimait s'amuser malgré sa fidélité sans failles à son travail, il aimait aussi les personnes qui sortaient de l'ordinaire, et c'est pourquoi à présent il regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir observé plus longtemps le génie pour se faire une idée par lui-même de l'homme.

Ils se tenaient donc tous là, observant la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux.

_ Pepper… Murmura le génie en entrant dans la salle, les yeux rivés sur la personne qui venait à sa rencontre.

Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Qu'il était désolé ? Cela la mettrait encore plus en colère. Qu'il l'aimait ? Un peu trop cliché, même s'il le pensait. Il avait hésité à lui dire lors de leur conversation téléphonique, mais elle serait venue le chercher en enfer pour lui avoir avoué ses sentiments uniquement car il était pressé par sa mort imminente.

_ Tony, souffla Pepper en s'arrêtant devant lui.

Les Avengers retinrent leur souffle, curieux de savoir ce qu'ils allaient se dire.

_ Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Cria Pepper d'un seul coup, assénant un coup de poing dans l'épaule du Héros.

_ Aiiiiie ! Mais je viens de sauver le monde, ménage moi un peu ! Geignit ce dernier en frottant son épaule douloureuse en grimaçant.

Natasha réprima un sourire amusé. Décidemment rien n'avait changé depuis son passage. C'était rassurant, au fond.

_ Tu n'es qu'un idiot quand même ! Pestiféra Pepper. Tu as pensé à moi ?

Le génie fronça les sourcils.

_ Oui, c'est pour ça que je t'ai appelé quand… Je montais.

_ Je vais te tuer, continua la jeune femme en secouant la tête, passant une main sur son visage comme pour reprendre ses esprits.

Steve se pencha vers Banner qui suivait la scène avec grand intérêt.

_ Je ne comprends pas, qui est-elle pour lui ? Demanda-t-il sans quitter le couple des yeux.

Ils étaient tous surpris de l'attitude de Tony, excepté Natasha bien entendu. L'homme qui avait une réputation de playboy se laissait disputer par une femme, qui plus est son ancienne assistante. D'ailleurs, ils ne comprenaient toujours pas ce qu'elle faisait ici, comment elle était arrivée et pourquoi elle s'en prenait à Tony de la sorte.

_ Regarde et tais-toi, lui répondit Banner sans prendre la peine de se tourner vers son interlocuteur.

Pepper poussa un grand soupir en regardant son homme dans les yeux et ce dernier lui fit un petit sourire timide, s'avançant pour poser ses mains sur les hanches fines de la jeune femme. Elle baissa les yeux vers son réacteur arc qui brillait à travers son tee-shirt, preuve qu'il était bien vivant et là devant lui, avant de remonter à ses lèvres qu'elle observa longuement. Prenant ça pour une invitation à peine masquée, Tony se pencha doucement et les posa sur celles de la jeune femme qui eut un soupir de soulagement, passant une main derrière sa tête pour approfondir le contact. L'homme pressa ses hanches de ses mains pour la serrer contre lui, savourant la douceur de son corps contre le sien et de ses lèvres qui lui avaient tant manqué. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent doucement, se caressant et se retrouvant avec avidité. Lorsqu'ils furent à bout de souffle ils se séparèrent, et ouvrant les yeux pour tomber dans l'océan bleu de ceux de Pepper Tony souffla :

_ Je suis désolé.

Les Avengers qui se tenaient quelques pas en arrière ne savaient comment réagir. En quelques secondes ils venaient d'apercevoir une facette de Tony Stark qu'ils n'auraient jamais imaginée : En moins de 10 minutes ils avaient appris que le génie entretenait une relation stable avec une femme (ce qui, selon les journaux était quelque chose d'improbable) et par la même occasion ils venaient de l'entendre s'excuser. Et sur ce dernier point, Pepper semblait tout aussi surprise qu'eux à la vue de sa réaction.

_ Tu es encore un peu sonné de ton voyage chez les Aliens, non ? Demanda-t-elle en posant une main sur le front de son amant.

_ Mais… non ! Non, je suis tout à fait lucide ! Répondit Tony, désabusé. Je suis désolé de m'être mis en danger. Et, je voulais te le dire déjà depuis quelques temps mais… je t'aime.

Un nouveau grand silence tomba dans la pièce, personne ne bougea pendant quelques instants où les secondes semblaient figées et Pepper intervint de nouveau, de plus en plus inquiète.

_ Jarvis ? Tu es sûr que Tony n'a pas de commotion cérébrale ?

L'IA répondit aussitôt, et si cela s'était avéré possible un ton amusé se serait détecté dans sa voix monocorde.

_ Monsieur Stark est tout à fait lucide, Mademoiselle Potts. Et si je peux me permettre ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il vous dit qu'il vous aime. Le 23/03/2012 à 2h07 du matin il vous a avoué ses sentiments après que vous ayez...

_ Merci Jarvis, le coupa Tony en passant une main à l'arrière de son crâne, gêné.

Barton se pencha en souriant par-dessus l'épaule de Natasha, murmurant :

_ Ils sont toujours comme ça ?

Elle eut un petit rire amusé avant de répondre.

_ Oh non. Ils sont bien pires !

* * *

**Voilà ! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé? L'écriture n'est pas catastrophique? Si vous avez des suggestions pour m'améliorer et surtout pour faire ressentir les sentiments mieux que ce que je fais, je suis plus que preneuse^^ (lorsque je me relis, je ne ressens strictement rien... .)**

**Et n'hésitez pas à me dire aussi si vous voulez la suite, si c'est le cas je prendrais le temps de finir le petit bout que j'avais fait avant de poster.  
**

**Pour ce qui est des Avengers et particulièrement de Natasha, c'est la première fois que je manie les personnages alors excusez moi s'ils vous paraissent OOC ^^**

**Gros bisous à tous et à bientôt j'espère!**

**XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello Hello ! Me revoilà ! x) **_

_**Je sais que j'ai beaucoup tardé pour poster cette suite qui était déjà initialement commencée, mais je prépare mes examens et j'ai fait passer le boulot en priorité… cependant pendant une petite pause je profite pour poster vu que je viens de le finir ^^**_

_**Un énorme merci à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé un petit mot au chapitre précédent, vous êtes adorables et c'est tellement encourageant. Ça me fait super plaisir, et j'espère vous faire plaisir en retour avec ce nouveau chapitre…**_

_**(Ah oui ! Pour cette suite, je ne prends pas en compte le fait que les Avengers aient mangé au Shawarma dans la scène après générique, vous verrez pourquoi ^^)**_

_**Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis sur ce second chapitre.**_

_PS : Petite scène Clintasha pour Quetsche ;) j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Et Fuck'Yeah, ce chapitre posté est pour les examens que tu as fini !_

* * *

Un petit sourire attendri se dessina sur les lèvres des Avengers qui regardaient le couple s'enlacer tendrement, profitant partiellement de ces retrouvailles après avoir eu peur réciproquement.

_ Tu me présentes à tes amis ? Demanda doucement Pepper à l'intention de Tony, se détachant de lui lentement, laissant sa petite main caresser la joue du milliardaire avant de la faire retomber sur ses flancs.

Il hocha la tête et passa tendrement une main protectrice dans le creux des reins de Pepper, s'avançant avec elle auprès de l'équipe alors qu'elle profitait de la chaleur rassurante de sa paume contre elle.

_ Les gars, je vous présente Pepper Potts, dit le milliardaire en posant un regard empreint de fierté sur la jeune femme. Elle a été mon assistante, est maintenant directrice de Stark Industries à mes côtés, et elle est depuis quelques temps déjà ma petite amie… Pepper, je te présente les Avengers continua-t-il en les englobant d'un mouvement distrait de la main.

Pepper sourit à l'intention de la troupe et Tony continua, l'escortant jusqu'à l'Asgardien qui se tenait un peu à l'écart des autres, observant la scène avec sourire flottant aux lèvres, pensant sûrement à une certaine jeune femme, quelque part au Nouveau Mexique.

_ Voici Thor, le demi-Dieu qui nous vient directement d'Asgard.

L'Asgardien tendit la main vers Pepper qui s'empressa de lui tendre la sienne.

_ Surtout ne tente jamais de lui enlever son marteau, il n'aime pas ça, continua Tony en souriant sachant d'avance ce qu'allait faire le jeune homme. Mais c'est plutôt pratique pour contrôler la météo je dois dire.

Thor offrit un regard chaleureux à la jeune femme, posant ses lèvres sur le dos de sa main.

_ Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer Mademoiselle Potts.

Les joues de Pepper se tintèrent de rouge sous le regard amusé des compagnons.

_ Ravie de vous rencontrer aussi, Thor, répondit-elle poliment.

Tony la mena ensuite au petit groupe que formait Steve, Natasha, Barton et Banner.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de te présenter Natasha, fit Tony en désignant l'agent du menton. Par contre voici Clint Barton, son copain qui joue à Legolas sur les toits de New York.

_ Enchanté, fit Barton en hochant la tête.

Aucun commentaire ne s'éleva sur le fait que Tony avait nommé les deux partenaires comme amants.

_ Le Dr. Banner, enchaîna le génie en se décalant légèrement pour se trouver face au concerné. Tu sais celui qui a tendance à perdre le contrôle en devenant un gros monstre tout vert…

Banner leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête, tendant sa main pour que Pepper la serre.

_ Ravi de vous rencontrer Mademoiselle Potts.

_ Moi de même Dr Banner.

Tony se tourna ensuite vers la dernière personne restante qu'il n'avait pas présentée à la jeune femme.

_ Et pour finir voici Steve Rogers, Captain…

_ Captain América ! S'écria Pepper, s'avançant pour serrer la main du jeune homme. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, je suis vraiment enchantée de vous rencontrer.

Ce dernier serra sa main avec énergie, également ravi de cette rencontre inattendue mais très agréable.

_ Moi de même Mademoiselle Potts. Vous devez être un ange pour supporter Stark au quotidien autant dans votre travail que dans votre vie privée !

_ C'est une tâche parfois pénible mais que je réussis plutôt bien, sans prétention aucune, murmura Pepper en souriant, taquine.

_ Hey ! S'écria Tony, légèrement vexé.

Pepper se tourna vers lui, faisant une moue mi amusée mi attendrie.

_ Tu as aussi de bons côtés, et surtout de bons moments… Souffla-t-elle à son oreille en passant à ses côtés pour se diriger vers la cuisine, tirant un sourire rayonnant au milliardaire.

Steve qui se trouvait à proximité et qui avait par conséquent entendu cette remarque se racla la gorge, sa pudicité reprenant le dessus. Les Avengers restaient dans l'entrée, passant d'un pied sur l'autre sans savoir réellement comment agir. Après tout Stark leur avait offert l'hospitalité pour la soirée et « pendant le temps qu'ils voulaient » après cela, mais les récentes retrouvailles entre les deux amants avaient peut-être changé la donne. Cependant, ce fut naturellement que Pepper, arrivée dans la cuisine américaine, leur demanda avec un sourire :

_ Vous devez sûrement être affamés, vous aimez les spaghettis ?

Steve fronça les sourcils, consultant immédiatement Stark du coin de l'oeil. Ce dernier ne semblait pas surpris pour un sous de l'attitude de son assistante, semblant au contraire l'approuver et la soutenir, se dirigeant à ses côtés vers la grande cuisine.

_ Heu… Pour ma part, j'adore ça, tenta Bruce d'une voix hésitante.

_ Pareil de mon côté, approuva Clint dont l'estomac criait famine depuis quelques minutes déjà.

Natasha hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle suivait ses collègues, et Pepper regarda Thor qui se tenait toujours en retrait, une barre d'anxiété sur le front.

_ Thor ? Osa-t-elle d'une voix toute aussi douce que son tempérament.

_ Je suis désolée Miss Potts, mais je dois aller à Asgard pour rendre le Tesseract à Père ainsi que mon frère qui est maintenant prisonnier sous notre juridiction.

Steve fronça les sourcils. Tous semblaient avoir oublié ce (léger) détail, c'est-à-dire le fait que Loki était pour le moment sous la juridiction du S.H.I.E.L.D et placé sous la surveillance ininterrompue de 5 agents qualifiés. Après le raté de leur dernière tentative d'emprisonnement du Dieu, ils avaient fortement renforcé la sécurité autour de ce dernier.

_ Ça ne peut pas attendre demain matin ? Proposa Natasha alors que son ventre criait famine.

La jeune femme était éreintée après ce long et éprouvant combat, et elle savait que c'était inévitablement pareil pour ses coéquipiers.

_ Je n'aime pas savoir Loki sur Terre, avoua Thor en croisant ses bras musclés sur sa poitrine.

_ Je pense à raison que tous, y compris vous Thor, avez besoin d'une petite pause dans toutes ces hostilités, tenta Pepper en prenant un sachet de pâtes dans un des tiroirs dans la grande cuisine.

_ Pepper a raison, approuva Tony calmement en s'emparant d'une casserole, surprenant Natasha. Elle avait vu Tony cuisiner une fois, et ce n'était pas une expérience qu'elle était émotionnellement prête à revivre. Nous avons tous besoin d'au moins une heure de calme. New York est sauve, Loki affaibli et sous surveillance…

_ On a besoin de repos, intervint Steve avec son ton posé. Je plussoie Pepper et Stark, un dîner nous fera le plus grand bien. A tous.

Le ton de leader du soldat acheva de convaincre le groupe. Alors que Pepper, aidée par Tony, commençait à préparer un repas pour toute la troupe, Natasha entraîna Barton vers une salle reculée.

_ Tasha ? Demanda ce dernier, confus.

La jeune femme passa une main dans ses cheveux, nerveuse, alors qu'elle s'arrêtait près d'une porte. Ses pensées s'emmêlaient. Ce n'était pas elle qui avait clamé haut et fort que « l'amour c'était pour les enfants » ? Pourtant à présent elle n'arrivait plus à gérer ses sentiments, et les évènements récents avaient bouleversé son équilibre personnel et professionnel.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Tony et Pepper ? Demanda la jeune rousse sans le regarder.

L'agent Barton mit quelques temps à répondre. Il connaissait la réserve de Natasha, spécialement face aux sentiments.

_ Ils s'aiment.

_ Ils sont beaux, murmura-t-elle.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Il se rapprocha doucement de sa collègue sans pour autant la toucher, de peur de la brusquer.

_ Ils n'ont pas peur. Ils ne sont pas pressés, ils n'ont pas cette constante épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête… Je les envie.

_ Natasha.

_ Je n'en peux plus Clint, j'ai besoin de savoir où on en est.

Elle fit volte-face pour vriller ses yeux dans ceux de son amant.

_ Je t'aime, Natasha.

_ Je sais.

_ Et ?

_ Ça me fait peur.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce qu'avec notre métier… C'est dangereux. On ne peut pas s'aimer, on ne peut pas… être plus que des amants. Et s'il arrivait quelque chose à l'un de nous lors d'une mission ? On compromettrait tout un organisme si l'on ne continuait pas sans se retourner comme on est censés le faire. Est-ce qu'on en serait capables ?

_ Alors quoi, on reste ce qu'on est ? Des amants qui se retrouvent une nuit en secret dans une chambre d'hôtel entre deux batailles, sans jamais savoir si l'on partagera de nouveau un moment à deux ? Demanda Clint, un éclat de colère brillant dans ses yeux. Moi je ne veux plus de ça.

Il tourna douloureusement les talons, se dirigeant à pas lourds vers le salon où les Avengers étaient réunis.

_ Clint, attends.

Le murmure de l'agent Romanoff était presqu'imperceptible, arraché à ses lèvres roses et depuis trop longtemps oubliées. Clint avait cependant pris l'habitude de ces mêmes murmures, de ces cris silencieux qui résonnaient dans une chambre sombre cachée au fond d'un couloir. Il chercha ses yeux, tentant d'y lire quelque chose.

Natasha n'était pas douée avec les mots. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de s'expliquer, habituellement les coups remplaçaient les mots dans ses missions. Aussi elle ne s'essaya pas à parler inutilement, se contentant de coller son corps à celui de son partenaire, se hissant sur la pointe de pieds pour poser un baiser hésitant sur les lèvres de ce dernier. Leurs étreintes étaient souvent brèves et passionnées, adaptées à leur mode de vie si peu conventionnel. Cependant pour une des premières fois depuis le début de leur liaison, ils partagèrent un baiser doux. Un baiser où seules leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact, se pressant amoureusement et sans empressement. Le contact ne fut pas long, cependant l'intensité s'en dégageant était largement suffisante aux deux espions qui se séparèrent, les yeux brillants.

_ Tu es sûre de toi ? Demanda l'homme en caressant sa joue, hésitant car il savait très bien que Natasha n'était pas forcément amatrice des signes d'affection.

_ Sincèrement ? Non. Mais je crois que si je peux gérer des terroristes, je peux bien essayer de gérer une relation amoureuse, pas vrai ?

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire espiègle.

_ On va pouvoir passer à table ! S'exclama Pepper en posant l'énorme plat au centre de la table.

Elle n'eut pas à le dire deux fois, déjà la troupe était pressée autour d'elle, tirant des chaises pour s'asseoir et se servir. Très vite, les assiettes étaient remplies, et un silence religieux planait sur le groupe alors que chacun mangeait avec appétit. Tony, assis juste à côté de Pepper, posa sa main sur la cuisse de sa compagne sans pour autant la regarder. La jeune femme frissonna au contact de la grande main de son homme et leva les yeux vers lui, croisant son regard chocolat par-dessus le verre de vin qu'il était en train de boire. Leurs pupilles se croisèrent et elle put voir la petite lueur au fond de ses yeux, cette petite lueur qui la fit frémir au plus profond de son être. Un long frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale, descendant entre ses cuisses y installant une chaleur et une moiteur plus que familière pour la jeune femme.

_ Miss Potts, votre souper est excellent la complimenta Thor humblement en souriant de toutes ses dents, tirant Pepper de ses pensées qui étaient tout sauf pures.

_ Merci beaucoup Thor, je suis heureuse que ça vous plaise.

_ Vous pouvez nous tutoyer vous savez, intervint Steve en levant la tête de son assiette.

Pepper tourna les yeux vers le capitaine.

_ Seulement si vous faites tous de même.

Les Avengers hochèrent la tête en cœur sans cesser pour autant de manger.

_ Je plussoie Thor, intervint Clint qui était habituellement assez silencieux et reculé. C'est vraiment très bon.

_ Merci beaucoup, répondit une nouvelle fois Pepper. Mais Tony a beaucoup participé aussi !

Le concerné leva les yeux, étonné de se trouver d'un seul coup au centre de l'attention alors que quelques secondes auparavant ils parlaient des talents culinaires de sa petite amie.

_ C'est vrai, j'ai su chauffer les pâtes sans faire sauter la cuisine ! Fit le milliardaire en souriant, faisant rire ses camarades.

Natasha regarda à nouveau le couple. Si elle avait vu qu'une attirance réciproque existait entre les deux personnages lors de son infiltration à Stark Industries, elle pouvait définitivement affirmer qu'ils faisaient un couple tout aussi dynamique qu'au travail. Elle avait assez vu Pepper pour savoir que la jeune femme n'était pas du genre à mélanger travail et vie privée, cependant Stark avait su faire tomber ses barrières et la jeune femme ne semblait en aucun cas regretter son choix, aux vues des regards tendres qu'elle jetait à l'homme assis à côté d'elle. De plus, les chiffres de Stark Industries ne cessaient d'augmenter démontrant une nouvelle fois qu'ils formaient un duo dynamique et productif pour l'entreprise.

_ Il exagère, sourit Pepper. Il a fait beaucoup de progrès en cuisine.

_ A vrai dire, chérie, tu m'y as forcé, grogna le génie en baissant la tête vers son assiette, légèrement mal à l'aise d'être entouré par l'équipe lors des petites taquineries qu'il partageait avec Pepper, n'étant pas forcément proche de ces personnes qu'il avait encore du mal à appeler « amis ».

Steve les observait avec un rictus amusé. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que l'homme arrogant qu'était Tony Stark puisse sembler si épanoui dans une relation avec une femme.

_ Pas forcé… tenta Pepper qui fut aussitôt coupée par son homme.

_ Pas forcé ? Tu as programmé Jarvis pour me réciter des recettes de cuisine pendant que je bricolais mon armure !

Natasha se mit à rire, suivie aussitôt par Thor, achevant de mettre à l'aise le demi-Dieu Asgardien.

_ Je n'imagine pas vos journées, intervint Bruce en posant ses couverts dans l'assiette, repus.

Pepper et Tony eurent le même petit sourire irrésistible, n'ayant pas besoin de se concerter pour entamer un débat animé.

_ C'est… Dynamique, commença Tony.

_ Epuisant parfois, rajouta Pepper en lui jetant un regard entendu.

_ Amusant, contra Tony avec un sourire.

_ Unique.

Elle secoua la tête, les yeux rivés dans ceux de son petit ami. Ils se scrutèrent pendant quelques secondes, et ce fut à ce moment que Natasha intervint, faisant voler en éclat la bulle de tendresse que s'étaient forgés les deux amants.

_ Je suis fatiguée, confessa-t-elle pour casser le silence. Je vais aller me coucher.

Stark se leva aussitôt, rompant à grand regrets le contact visuel avec Pepper.

_ J'aide Pepper à débarrasser et je suis à vous, dit-il en se levant.

Par automatisme et bonne volonté, tous se mirent à la tâche et la table fut débarrassée très rapidement, les assiettes disposées dans le lave-vaisselle et la table nettoyée à l'éponge. Après un repas aussi copieux et cette courte période de répit, les Avengers se surprirent à tomber de fatigue, relâchant toute la pression accumulée pendant la bataille à New York.

_ Je vais vous montrer vos chambres, intervint Tony en les invitant à le suivre.

La distribution des pièces fut facile, toutes les chambres étant dotées d'une salle de bains et d'une taille à peu près semblable, aucune histoire ne fut faite. Natasha et Clint prirent une chambre séparée, cependant c'est avec un petit sourire qu'il tenta de dissimuler que Tony pensa qu'au matin, il ne serait pas étonné de retrouver une des deux chambres inutilisée, les draps pas même froissés.  
Steve et Bruce s'enfermèrent chacun dans leur chambre dès qu'ils eurent choisi celle-ci, épuisés et désireux de passer une bonne nuit de sommeil. Thor mit quelques temps à accepter, tenant à retourner au S.H.I.E.L.D pour récupérer son frère mais qui fut une nouvelle fois convaincu par Pepper qui lui assura en leur téléphonant que Loki était sous surveillance extrême.

Une fois les invités installés, Tony souffla de soulagement. Une longue journée haute en émotions venait de s'achever, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Cependant, les images de la lutte contre les Chitoris dansaient derrière ses paupières lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, et c'est avec un frisson qu'il secoua doucement la tête, cherchant à se changer les idées. Alors qu'il sortait du couloir, ses yeux tombèrent sur Pepper qui se dirigeait vers leur chambre. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il la suivit à pas de loup, s'arrêtant au pas de la porte pour l'admirer silencieusement. Dos à lui, elle se tenait face au lit et se déshabillait lentement. Il la vit retirer ses bas les faisant glisser le long de ses jambes qu'il imaginait douces comme la soie, avant de faire glisser la fermeture éclair de sa jupe, la laissant s'échouer à ses pieds dans un bruissement de tissus. Avec une moue appréciatrice il constata qu'elle portait un petit string noir qui soulignait à la perfection ses fesses magnifiques et galbées. Elle passa ensuite ses mains sur sa chemise, défaisant les boutons un à un pour la laisser tomber sensuellement à ses pieds sur la jupe. Elle portait un soutient gorge en dentelle noire assorti à son string, tranchant avec sa peau albâtre et ses cheveux blonds qu'elle détacha.  
Elle se baissa ensuite pour ramasser les affaires tombées sur le sol, les pliant soigneusement sans pour autant se retourner. Il allait s'avancer, lorsqu'elle le surprit.

_ Quand est-ce que tu vas finalement finir par me rejoindre ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Par automatisme, il sentit ses jambes l'amener près d'elle, collant son buste à son dos nu, l'entourant de ses bras.

_ Je pensais que tu ignorais que je t'admirais.

Elle pivota dans ses bras, se trouvant face à lui et plongeant ses yeux bleu dans ceux du milliardaire.

_ J'ai senti ton regard sur ma peau.

Cela lui arracha un sourire, et baissant les yeux il fixa ses lèvres entrouvertes et si tentantes.

_ Tony ? Souffla-t-elle en portant elle aussi son regard vers la bouche de l'homme, pressée de la dévorer de baisers fiévreux.

_Oui ?

_ Fais-moi l'amour.

* * *

_**J'avoue que la fin est un peu sadique ^^ mais je me demandais si ça valait le coup de faire un M donc j'ai préféré couper là. Puis c'est plein de promesses, une phrase comme celle-là ;)**_

_**Donc n'hésitez pas si vous avez envie d'une troisième partie Rated M à m'en faire part, et si vous avez des suggestions ou des envies spécifiques la concernant ne vous retenez pas non plus. C'est vrai qu'on tombe toujours un peu dans les mêmes choses, du moins c'est l'impression que j'ai quand j'écris une scène d'amour. Alors je comprendrais si certains ne veulent pas, je préférais demander ^^ ! Sachant que je n'oublie pas la scène sous la douche que je dois écrire, mais je me lancerais dans cet OS quand je serai pleinement libérée de mes examens.**_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, et qu'il a répondu à vos attentes, j'espère recevoir un petit retour de votre part :) J'avoue que c'était un peu compliqué de gérer la réaction des avengers car je ne suis pas familière avec tous.**_

_**Encore un gros merci pour vos encouragements, que ce soit en reviews ou MP, ça fait chaud au cœur et ça motive à continuer. **_

_**Gros bisous**_

_**XOXO**_


End file.
